The Battle Of The Chicks:Who Gets Ron?
by I bring the mosh brah
Summary: Hermione, Padma, Lavender, and a Slytherin girl Dominique, are all competing to date Ron. Who will win his heart? And what will Dominique do to change Ron into a Slytherin? R/Hr R/L R/P R/D H/G and more... plz review!
1. Dreaming of Tomorrow

The Battle Of The Chicks: Who Gets Ron?  
  
***************************  
  
Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter! I did it in about fifteen minutes. My third Harry Potter fanfic!  
  
*Squeals* Do the happy dance! Plz Review!!!! Enjoy!!  
  
****************************************  
  
Chapter One: Dreaming of Tomorrow  
  
*************************  
  
A slender figure in a nightgown of light blue silk was gazing out at the bright diamond stars on a small balcony overlooking a fresh sweet-smelling garden.  
  
A red rose was twisted in her soft chocolate-brown hair with silver- blonde streaks.  
  
Her dazzling, deep cinnamon-brown eyes were sparkling and dancing, framed with long, black eyelashes.  
  
Her smooth skin was milky-white with faint freckles. Her hands were grasping the edge of the balcony ledge.  
  
The shimmering crystal moon beamed on her smiling face.  
  
Her song echoed throughout the emerald trees.  
  
"As midnight flowers bloom,  
  
The golden sun sinks,  
  
Darkness looms.  
  
All hope is gone,  
  
For a bright day,  
  
I've waited for so long.  
  
Your arms pull me into embrace,  
  
You whisper warm words:  
  
I love you. Hope for light. With all your might. Hope for light.  
  
The midnight flowers' perfume fills me.  
  
Sweet Hope.  
  
And Dreams Of Tomorrow."  
  
Her soft lullaby floated into the shimmering star-dust breezing in the fresh air. Echoes of her sweet voice bounced through the silent night. She was ecstatic that it was the last day of summer. Tomorrow she would be re- united with Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron...  
  
He was the reason she lived. He was her meaning for life. She loved him.  
  
She smiled tenderly. She lifted herself up off the white marble balcony ledge, dancing gracefully into the room inside, her bed chamber.  
  
Twirling on her toes, she whirled in circles, raising her slim arms over her head like a ballerina. She gently tumbled onto her velvety, light lilac bed, sighing peacefully. She lay relaxing, tugging her silk mauve blanket around her wispy body loosely, while delicately resting her head on a deep purple, feathery pillow.  
  
She quietly closed her eyes, breathing smoothly and letting her mind drift.  
  
She couldn't wait until tomorrow. Her heart fluttered when she thought of Ron. His fiery ruby hair, his bright crystal azure eyes, the way he hugged her last year...  
  
***********  
  
Her thoughts of Ron and her love for him were just as vivid in her slumber. She dreamed of him all the time, but this time was different. Ron and Hermione would dance forever in her dreams of tomorrow.  
  
************************  
  
Author's Note: So do you like it so far? Plz review.  
  
****************** 


	2. He's Mine!

The Battle Of The Chicks: Who Gets Ron?  
  
**********  
  
Author's Note: This is my third Harry Potter fanfic!! Hoo-ray!!  
  
Please read&review my other stories that are located in my profile.  
  
Thanx a bunch!!  
  
Enjoy this chapter, and more to come!!  
  
Bye!! [Review, too!!]  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter Two: He's Mine! *****************  
  
*After returning to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to Breakfast on the second day until something odd happens.*  
  
"Hermione! Wait up!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were walking down to breakfast in the Great Hall when Lavender, Padma, and a girl they had never seen before came running up to them.  
  
Lavender was pushing her blonde hair out of her face which was heavily applied with make-up, Padma was smoothing her expensive pink tube top, and the girl they had never seen before had her eyes glued to Ron, giggling to herself and stepping closer for a better look at him.  
  
She was very pretty, her eyes were a dark blue, her long hair was a silver- blonde, she had blue eye-shadow, mascara and purple lip gloss on, she was thin and average height, and she was dressed in a black sleeveless top, with long, baggy, black jeans.  
  
She continued staring at Ron even when Lavender and Padma started talking to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione-can we talk to you for a minute? Alone?"  
  
"Yeah, it's really important!"  
  
Hemione looked uncertainly at Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry nodded.  
  
"We'll wait for you at our usual spot okay? See you in a minute!" he said and they started to walk to the Gryffindor table.  
  
The girl reluctantly tore her eyes away from Ron when Padma shook her. "Hello? Earth to Dominique? Domi, stop staring at Ron!"  
  
Dominique ripped her eyes away from Ron to scowl at Padma. "Shut up!" was all she could think of. Lavender laughed and then spoke quietly to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, are- well, are you going out with Ron?" Lavender asked almost nervously.  
  
Hermione looked at her strangely. "No-why? Do you want to?"  
  
A bright smile appeared on Lavender's face. "Of course! Who doesn't?!?! He's the fantasy of every girl in the castle!"  
  
Padma nodded, agreeing. "We all want to go out with him, Hermione! We just were wondering if you were already going out with him." Padma said.  
  
Again Hermione gave them funny looks.  
  
"Why would I be going out with him?"  
  
Padma sighed. "Because everyone knows you fancy him!"  
  
*********** "What do you think they're talking about over there?" Harry asked no one in particular.  
  
"Probably girly stuff." Ron suggested uninterested.  
  
"Did you see that girl? Who is she?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But did you see her staring at Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, I know! She seemed pretty keen on him!"  
  
"Do you know who she is, Ron? Ron?"  
  
Ron was staring into space with distant blue eyes that didn't blink. He didn't seem to hear them calling his name because he kept gazing in his dazed state.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny worriedly, but she just shrugged and nibbled on her toast.  
  
************  
  
'What are they talking about over there?' Ron pondered to himself.  
  
Hermione, Padma, Lavender, and that other girl kept on shooting glances his way. Why? Were they talking about him? And who is that girl?  
  
'She's really, really pretty,' Ron thought. 'I wonder if she's going out with anyone....'  
  
***********  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Hermione was frantic. 'EVERYBODY KNEW?! AM I THAT OBVIOUS?!'  
  
"W-what do you mean? There's nothing going on between us. I don't like him in that way!" she lied.  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione! You don't have to hide it!" Lavender said.  
  
"Does Ron know? What does he think about it?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Padma laughed. "No, Ron doesn't know! If he did, you two would be going out!  
  
Everybody knows he fancies you!"  
  
***********  
  
"So, Ginny, are you going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked timidly.  
  
Ginny looked surprised. And quite hopeful. "Yes, but I don't have anyone to go with. Do you?" she asked slyly.  
  
Harry grinned. "No. Hey, I just noticed both of us are going to Hogsmeade, and neither of us have anyone to go with!"  
  
Ginny giggled. "Me too. So who are we going to go with?" she tapped her chin pretending to think.  
  
Harry looked nervous. "What would you say if-if I asked you to go with...me?"  
  
It was Ginny's turn to grin. "I love to!"  
  
************ Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Ron- the 'hottest' guy in Hogwarts- the fantasy of every girl in the castle- her true love- liked her back?!  
  
Her face tinged pink and her brown eyes dancing, she asked, "H-he-he-he fancies me?"  
  
Padma laughed again. "Yep. But do you know if he's going out with anyone at all?"  
  
"No. About a hundred girls ask him out a day, but he turns them all down." Hermione said quite happily.  
  
Dominique also looked pleased. "Come on, girls," she said. "Let's go." She dragged Lavender and Padma up towards the dorms, with Lavender and Padma waving to Hermione and shouting their thanks.  
  
But Hermione didn't notice. 'Ron likes me!!!! This is the BEST day of my life!!!!'  
  
************  
  
Later that night, in the common room, Hermione was humming cheerfully while drawing little hearts with Ron's name in them all over her notebook. She was lost in her thoughts.  
  
'This is wonderful!!!! I like Ron, Ron likes me!!!! We could go out, get married, have children, oh this is all TOO perfect!!!! Too perfect to be real!!!!'  
  
Little did Hermione know that it was too perfect to be real....  
  
************  
  
"This is great! Ron's not going out with anybody!" Lavender exclaimed joyfully.  
  
She, Padma and Dominique were sitting together at a table in the library, discussing Ron.  
  
"That's really hard to believe. I mean, all the guys that are considered 'lower' in popularity and looks are taken, why isn't Ron?" Dominique inquired.  
  
"Dunno, don't care! All I care about is getting to date Ron!" Padma squealed.  
  
Lavender and Dominique glared daggers at her. "What do you mean......what makes you think that Ron will go out with you?" Lavender said through clenched teeth.  
  
"He's going to go out with me, not you!" Dominique snarled to Lavender and Padma.  
  
Padma looked angry. "He's mine! He'll never want to date either of you ugly gits!"  
  
Lavender was furious. "How dare you call me an ugly git! I'm making a promise to you both: I'm going to date Ron, and nothing you do will stop me! Prepare to envy me!" she growled at them.  
  
Then she spun quickly on her heel and marched out of the library.  
  
Dominique was fuming. "If anyone's an ugly git, it's you! Lavender's wrong: I'm going to be Ron's girlfriend if it's the last thing I do!!" she bellowed at Padma.  
  
Madame Pince put a finger to her lips and shushed them, but it made no difference in the volumes of their voices. "The last thing you'll be doing is wallowing in sadness and jealousy when I'm Ron's girlfriend!!!" Padma raged.  
  
Students were beginning to stare at them, but they didn't care. "Excuse me, you? Neville wouldn't be caught with you!! Ron's mine, don't ever forget that!" Dominique seethed.  
  
She turned around and stormed out the door. "I'm going to be Ron's girlfriend before you can say Quidditch! You better believe it!" Padma called after Dominique.  
  
She suddenly noticed the stares being sent her way. "What are you looking at?!" she said in more of a threat than a question. The students quickly turned back to their work as Padma stomped out of the room.  
  
************  
  
Harry was trying to write his Charms paper with immense frustration. He had tried to start it a half hour ago, and since then hadn't written a word.  
  
'If only Hermione would let me copy her work....' Harry fantasized.  
  
He looked over to where Hermione was sitting, giggling, humming and bouncing.  
  
'What in the hell is she so happy about?!' Harry lifted himself from his puffy cushion slowly and sluggishly walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hermione, why so ecstatic?" he chuckled, but immediately stopped when something caught his eye....  
  
'Ron- You know who I am. We're very close actually. But I would like to get closer. I love you. I hope you love me. I want to let you know who I am. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight. Love, Mysterious'  
  
Suddenly, a big book snapped shut over the piece of parchment.  
  
A book with little hearts with Ron's name in them and loopy handwriting claiming 'I love Ron' and 'Ron is so hot' doodled all over it. Hermione looked up to meet Harry's green eyes scanning the book cover, obviously interested in what it said.  
  
Hermione turned a bright red and shoved the book into her schoolbag. She then stuffed the bag under the sofa. Harry grinned, forgetting all his shock and wondering why he was shocked. It was perfectly obvious Ron liked Hermione and Hermione liked Ron.  
  
"Hermione- what's that?" Harry asked her trying to suppress his laughter, pointing at her backpack.  
  
"None-none of your business Harry! J-just leave me alone!" she screeched.  
  
She scrambled up to gather her things and thrust her hand under the sofa, seeking the decorated book. When her hand came into contact with nothing but the fuzzy carpet, she started to panic.  
  
"Where is it?! Where is it?! WHERE IS IT?!"  
  
Hermione had a look of distress smearing over her pretty features. Beads of sweat formed on her sweltering forehead, sliding down her temples. Her soft brown eyes were watering and widening. Her chocolate hair was strewn across her blushing face, her shaking hand tugging it behind her ears. She had an expression of absolute terror masking her face.  
  
A high-pitched giggle echoed from behind them. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who it was. Hermione gasped and spun around on her heel swiftly.  
  
Lavender.  
  
In her polished fingertips gripped a large, thick book. The one with Ron's name scribbled inside tiny hearts. The one with the secret note inside.  
  
Hermione was too shocked and scared to move or speak.  
  
"Well, well, well, Hermione. A secret admirer note? I should have thought of that. You LOVE Ron, do you? Too bad. I love him, too. He can't have both of us. And to be truthful, Hermione, it's going to be ME who dates Ron. I'M going to be his girlfriend. Did you honestly think he'd ever want to go out with YOU, when he can go out with ME? No way. He's mine." Lavender snickered.  
  
She tossed the book at Hermione's pink-socked feet.  
  
Lavender grinned. "Mine. Now and forever."  
  
*********************  
  
So? Do you like it so far? What do you think of Dominique? I know she may seem a bit ditzy, but slowly she will change Ron. She's not as giddy and dumb-blondish as she seems. She has a dark secret. But what does Ron have to do with it?  
  
Hermione's thoughts as she saw the dreamy look on Ron's face when he saw Dominique: *That's the way he looked at Fleur Delacour.....he always falls for the blondes!*  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
************************* 


	3. Mysterious Doings and a Blood Red Scar

The Battle Of The Chicks: Who Gets Ron?  
  
******************************  
  
Author's Note: I'd like to thank Strawberri, for her wonderful comments and for being my first reviewer! THANK-YOU!  
  
Hope you all like this chapter. It took me a short time to do.  
  
Read 'n' Review!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
*********************  
  
After her shocking speech, Lavender giggled loudly and ran swiftly out the Portrait Hole.  
  
Harry looked on dumbfounded. "What the hell just happened?" he asked Hermione incredulously.  
  
Hermione didn't answer, just kept staring at the book at her feet, stunned. Her eyes were unfocused and droplets of cold sweat glided down her face. She blinked back azure tears, her long curly eyelashes laced with crystal beads.  
  
Harry stepped closer to her and draped his slim arm around her shaking shoulders. "Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked softly.  
  
Hermione's head shot up. She focused her brown eyes into Harry's emerald ones. Harry could sense the fear, sadness and humiliation she was feeling by just gazing into her eyes.  
  
She glared angrily at Harry, suddenly wrenching out of his grasp, shoving him harshly onto the red-and-gold carpeted floor. Harry fell onto the oak table, his shoulder striking the sharp edge painfully. He let out a yelp of agony, clutching his throbbing shoulder. He grit his teeth, trying with all his strength not to let his eyes fill and spill over with tears.  
  
The entire common room went silent, watching in fear and shock. Seamus and Dean's jaws hung open and Neville's eyes were wide. Fred, who was flirting endlessly with Angelina, had gasped in surprise as Hermione had pushed Harry. George, who was locked in a passionate kiss with Alicia, had nearly fainted at the sight of Hermione almost making Harry cry in pain.  
  
Harry glanced up to the furious Hermione, rubbing his aching shoulder and standing up. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face, her eyes bloodshot and swollen. The rage in Harry's head had disappeared, leaving only sympathy for her.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" His voice was a soft, soothing whisper.  
  
She began to cry harder, releasing sharp gasps of sorrow in between sobs. "N-nothing! Just l-leave m-me alone!" she spat viciously.  
  
Harry looked stunned as Hermione rushed past him, through the Portrait Hole and out of sight.  
  
*********************  
  
Later that night, Harry sat up uncomfortably in bed, waiting for Ron to return to the Dormitories. It was midnight already, and there had been no sign of him since lunch. No, he didn't show up for dinner. Which surprised Harry. Whatever he was doing, it must be important.  
  
Click. He heard the dorm door open. Snap. And close. He squinted through the darkness to see the thin outline of Ron.  
  
"Psst, Ron! Over here!" Harry hissed through the heavy silence, afraid of waking his dorm mates.  
  
The outline moved swiftly towards Harry's bed, dodging the various items of clothing and Hedwig's cage.  
  
"What do you want, Harry?" Ron sounded extremely irritated.  
  
"Where have you been?! It's midnight, Ron, honestly! What were you doing during dinner, huh? What was so important that you couldn't eat?!" Harry whispered furiously.  
  
"Oh, man Harry! You're beginning to sound like my mom! What I was doing is none of you're business! Just leave me alone!" Ron shouted angrily. Harry heard Seamus mumble something. Neville groaned loudly from his bed in the corner. Dean had fully awoken, and had switched on his bedside lamp.  
  
"Shut up you two! You just woke me from a dream involving some VERY sassy women! Don't do it again! Get some sleep!"  
  
Ron glared at Harry. "No thanks, I think I'll go finish Snape's Potions Essay that was due two weeks ago in the Common Room." he spat bitterly. He spun on his heel and trudged out the door just as Dean's light flickered off.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry awoke from a dreamless slumber at 2:00 am. It was raining outside, a gentle drizzle splattering against the window. Pale blue light shimmered across the dorm. Harry groaned and stretched his arms. He slumped back into his feathery pillow. He began to wonder what was up with Ron and Hermione. 'Why have they been acting so strange?' He pondered. 'Why are they angry with me?'  
  
He glanced towards Ron's bed. Empty. 'He must still be in the Common Room.' he thought. 'Maybe I should go talk to him.'  
  
Harry lifted himself from his bed, sluggishly walking towards the door, and quietly slipping out.  
  
His night robes swept across the staircase as he descended down it. The fire was still crackling merrily in the fireplace, warming the entire room. The candle light spilled across the room, casting shadows around the furniture. Sprawled on the red sofa was a familiar form. Ron.  
  
Harry carefully tiptoed forward, the floor creaking underneath his feet. He glided across the carpet until he met the sofa. Ron was fast asleep. His crystal blue eyes were shut, his thick ruby red hair chaotic, with stray locks of amber hair draped across his face. One leg dangled off the edge of the sofa, while the other lay outstretched diagonally against the cushions. His one arm was relaxed on the armrest, and the other arm lay across his stomach. His dark blue pajama shirt was slightly pushed upwards, revealing a pale, thin, muscular abdomen. His neck was slack and his head lolled on the armrest. In the hand of the arm that was resting across his somewhat bare stomach was a little piece of paper.  
  
Extremely curious, Harry moved closer to the sleeping Ron and slowly reached his hand out towards the paper. He froze as Ron mumbled unclear words and stirred a bit. After Harry was sure that Ron had fallen back into a deep sleep, he extended his arm further to the paper. He almost grabbed it when he accidentally touched Ron's exposed stomach. The pale skin was cold and made Harry shudder. He anxiously held his breath, fearing Ron would awaken. But Ron just murmured more hazy words and pushed his arm up further, pulling the shirt up much more as well. Before Harry could breathe a sigh of relief, he noticed a blood red scar across Ron's chest.  
  
**********************  
  
Padma lay in her dorm in Ravenclaw silently. Tears gushed down her face, her body shook violently. She cried all night long. 'What have I done?!' she thought sadly.  
  
***********************  
  
Do ya like it? Please review!  
  
*********************** 


End file.
